


the first piece of kon/paco in the history of the internet and possibly the world

by Riseupwithfists



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riseupwithfists/pseuds/Riseupwithfists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on January 23rd, 2010, at 4:36 am EST. I challenge anyone to refute that this is thereby the first piece of Kon/Paco fic to ever exist on the internet in the history of ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first piece of kon/paco in the history of the internet and possibly the world

“Gentlemen of the jury, I submit to you, perhaps regretfully, Exhibit A.” Brenda side-steps so as not to obscure the mise-en-scène for her companions. Kon and Paco lie in an apparent stupor on the sofa, one stacked on top of the other. Beefy limbs are everywhere. The racing game the two of them were evidently playing is paused, the onscreen Ferrari tilted in a perpetual midair corkscrew.

“Examine, if you will, the evidence at hand.” When Jaime and Tim shush Brenda, she protests, “Come on, they are dead to the world,” but the next part is whispered. “Note: the bottles of beer strewn artfully at the foot of the sofa.”

Tim peers at a bottle as if the very marrow of his being calls out for a magnifying glass. “But alcohol doesn't even do anything to Kon.”

“Which means that he did it in the spirit of dudeliness,” Jaime theorizes. He's still transfixed in the face of the manly embrace. There's a thread of Superdrool connecting from the corner of Kon's mouth to Paco's cheek. One of them, or possibly both, farts in their sleep. Jaime shudders.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Brenda wrinkles her nose but bravely soldiers on. “Note, perhaps most damning of all, the pants mutually bunched down around the ankles.”

“We get it, Columbo,” Jaime manages to get out, but then they're all staring, agape, at this new revelation.

Kon suddenly stirs with all the subtlety of a whale breaking the surface of the ocean; his observers grab each others arms and try not to squeak. Kon hums to himself, still sleeping, and settles again. His hand curls proprietorially on Paco's ass.

“Ohmygod,” Tim wrings his cape in his hands, a rather over the top display by Tim standards. “I cannot believe that I ever desired to have sex with him.”

"Well, it's too late for you now," Brenda replies. "The boy's spoken for."

[lololololol]

"Nobody asked you," Jaime grumps.


End file.
